pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Little Accidents
Little Accidents (sometimes known as Pingu's Lavatory Story) is the 18th episode of the first season which was originally on April 21, 1990. The episode focuses heavily on alcoholic references, uncensored urination, and showing the characters go to the bathroom. The episode was found inappropriate for viewers. This has been considered controversial by the Pygos Group, and was banned from television broadcasting throughout much of the world (The UK being the only exception). However, this episode had high ratings. Summary Pingu and his family are eating lunch. Pinga opens her mouth for Pingu to put a piece of fish in her mouth, but Pingu ends up eating it himself, much to Pinga's annoyance. Pingu then heads off to go to the kids' pub (a place that sells soda) to get a drink. Pinga follows him and wants a drink too. Pingu buys her two, but when she drinks them, she causes an accident on the ground. Pingu hurriedly sends her home; she makes it to her potty just in time. Pingu drinks too much then finds he needs to go to the toilet. The bartender was about to say that there is a toilet on the backside but Pingu rushes home just in time to see his father go into the bathroom. He pushes Pinga off her potty so he can use that instead, and is sent outside, and he then in a rage plays doorbell ditch so that Father has to rush out of the bathroom to get it and Pingu can run in and use the toilet. However, he urinates on the floor, because the toilet is too high. Father becomes enraged and tells him off to clean it up. While finished and walking away thinking of an idea, he then attempts to go to the toilet on stilts, but when Mother comes in and tells him that he can't go in the toilet with them, Pingu explains to her that he can't reach the toilet. Mother thinks of an idea and suggests they build some steps out of ice. They do so, and Pingu is finally able to go to the toilet in peace. Trivia * This is the second time Pingu is shown with teeth. * The bar that was seen in this episode was reused in Pingu and the Barrel Organ, but the bartender was replaced with a different one. *On the first airing, ratings went very high. After this episode, SF DRS had announced that "Pingu" would be renewed for a second season. * In the HiT Entertainment version, the scene of Pingu peeing on the floor is extended with Pingu looking at Father. Goofs * Pingu's accident ignores the fact that Pingu can stretch his body to make himself taller, and thus the problem with the toilet's height actually had a simpler solution. * When Mother was telling Pingu to not use the toilet with stilts, the door behind her somewhat moves. Censorship Main Article: Pingu Censorship Gallery tvgy.jpg Father taking a poop.png pingu pee.jpg index.jpg mother.png Snapshot_24_4-12-2011_8-03_PM_6444.png what.jpg hqdefault.jpg pingu's family.jpg pee.png pinga pee.png pingu's food.png pingu's food5.png pingufish.png|Pingu gets some fish pingu's lavatory story.png pingu's lavatory storything2.png pinga fish.png|Mum offering some fish pingu fish.png pingu in season 1.png pingu's lavatory storything3.png pingu's lavatory storything4.png pingu's lavatory storything5.png pingu's lavatory storything6.png|Pingu needs the toilet film_inside_01_19.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Censored Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes